Funny Face
Funny Face is episode 18a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. With Class Picture Day in full swing, Fanboy and Chum Chum want the photo to be hilarious, and Fanboy made the funniest face yet. Fanboy has to keep the face for the entire day so he doesn't lose it, but it keeps getting him in trouble and Hank will do nothing but try to ruin the photo. Plot It's Class Picture Day, and the students are getting ready as usual: Fankylechum sprays his hair, Kyle primps at the mirror, and Lupe even changes her hair buns to make them fancy. Hank says that this year, the class with the nicest photo will be featured on the cover of 5th Grade Magazine. He then lets everyone know it shouldn't be ruined, especially Fanboy and Chum Chum. Chum Chum wonders when they ever ruined a class picture, leaving Hank to show three pictures from past years, all with the kids posing normally with Fanboy and Chum Chum acting like goofballs. Fanboy says what Hank calls ruining, they call "hilariating". Hank detests and says all the photos are ruined, and Chum Chum says the last one was actually "comediated", but agrees to disagree. Hank warns them for no shenanigans, then tells everyone that the classes who have proper pictures taken will get one of Hank's homemade chalkberry pies. Fanboy swoons over the pie, stating he likes it better than Hank's filmstrip fudge. Chum Chum reminds him that everyone likes the dry, powerdy goodness of chalkberry, but that joy is fleeting and a hilariated school photo is forever. Fanboy says they have to focus, and wonders how Chum Chum's look is coming along. Chum Chum says he's taking the Laugh Train to Clown Town and dresses himself up as a circus clown. After showing off his silly look, Fanboy says he's going with something simple: he's just gonna make a funny face out of the distilled essence of funny itself. He works hard to produce a potion and drinks it. Moments after drinking, Fanboy cringes and chokes, and falls hard on Chum Chum's desk. When he wakes up, his face has transformed into that of half-wolf half clown. Chum Chum likes Fanboy's face so much he can't help laughing. Fanboy decides to take the face for a test drive, then goes up to sharpen his pencil. The moment he turns his face to the class and laughs, everyone notices his face and laughs. Lupe complements on him by saying he looks like a pinata that was broke with an ugly stick. At that moment, Hank turns around and wonders what Fanboy is up to. Chum Chum tells Fanboy to hide in Hank's "blind spot" -- the space between his eyes. He does exactly that, and Hank can't find him. At lunch, Fanboy sees that Chum Chum has added an arrow-through-the-head hat to his wig and he even shows his new chattering novelty teeth. Mrs. Cram announces she's out of glop and everyone has to make do with a disgusting fresh gourmet pizza and chocolate milk, which leaves everyone in the cafeteria overjoyed. F&C sit down with their meals and Chum Chum winds up wolfing down the meal with his novelty teeth. Chum Chum is horrified that he can't take the teeth out because he put them in with Goofy Glue. Fanboy tries to eat the pizza without un-funnying his face, but he winds up choking on it and spitting it into Chum Chum's face. He tries to drink the milk, but it pours out of his mouth through his teeth. He thinks nothing feels as good as funny feels, and Chum Chum says it will be worth it when the photo is busting with "laugh-nicity". Naturally, this is the point that Hank turns around and knows that F&C are trying to ruin the class photo. He found them because they left a trail of confetti and balloon animals. They hide in Hank's blind spot and Hank winds out wrestling Mrs. Cram's face. Fanboy and Chum Chum hurry down the hall as fast as they could and hide in the nurse's office, because Hank is afraid of thermometers. There, they find Nurse Lady Pam miserable. Pam says she's sad because Man-Arctica broke up with her because she wasn't "cold" enough. Chum Chum gives her a hanky and the moment she blows into it, seagulls fly out and thinks they find it funny. Chum Chum, in a high voice, says there's nothing more serious in the entire world. Pam knows they do find her sad moment funny and throws them out. Hank comes toward F&C and knows they were trying to hide in the nurse's office forever. He then reminds them they shouldn't try not to hide in his blind spot, because he just got surgically-implanted spider eyes and no longer has one. The boys try to run away, but they get caught in Hank's spider web and can't move. Hank adds he also had a coupon for a free web shooter. He gets ready to wipe the face of their faces and pulls out a rag. Fanboy knows it won't work for his face, as it was made with science and needs more than a rag to remove it. Hank suddenly takes out a blowtorch, leaving Fanboy to say that will do it. Chum Chum cries out for help, but he is unsuccessful. Outside on the playground, the class was posing for the photo when Hank carries F&C out. Their faces are gone and Hank tells them their photo-ruining days are over. Just as he puts them into their places on the stairs, the kids laugh, as Chum Chum accidentally sat on a horn. Hank gets rid of all the funny things Chum Chum has, and as a result, he refuses to give everyone a pie. Fanboy is more upset than ever, as there are no funny faces and no pies which will make this the boringest class picture ever. Hank approaches the camera and because of his bug eyes, he gets confused and trips on a banana peel, causing himself to crash into the camera making it fly into the air. Hank then falls on his pie table, making all the pies fly high into the air and land on everyone but Fanboy and Chum Chum's faces. The camera lands on the ground and takes the picture of Fanboy and Chum Chum cheering with everyone else with a pie in their face. Because it was the funniest picture ever, it lands on the cover of 5th Grade Magazine. Fanboy ends the episode by telling the audience it's not just their opinion. Transcript Gallery Trivia *The first images were seen in the Nickelodeon Spain Weekend promo. *Kyle appears, but for some reason, does not have any lines in either this episode or "Put That Cookie Down!", except for a whistle he makes when posing in front of the hand mirror at the beginning. *This episode takes place right after "Lice Lice Baby". *In the school pictures for the episode, almost every kid had their hands clasped behind their back. *During the recollection of Hank's unwanted class pictures, Lupe, Kyle and Yo were the only ones who noticed Fanboy and Chum Chum. *It's revealed that Hank is afraid of thermometers. *Cher, nor her sisters, do not appear in the class picture, nor the past ones. Cher is seen on the title card though. *Although Kyle was seen on the title card, he didn't have any dialogue in this episode. *It's possible that the 5th Grade Magazine reveals Fanboy and the gang are all in fifth grade. *First episode to feature a break-up. *When Chum Chum chuckles and laughs, it is the same as in "There Will Be Shrieks" . Continuity *Second time the school has Class Picture Day. ("Pick a Nose") *Second time Fanboy makes the entire class laugh, making him the class clown. Lupe is also the first to complement him. ("Fan-bidextrous") *Second time Fanboy and Chum Chum fail to cheer someone up ("Crib Notes"). *The music heard when Fanboy works hard to make his face funny is the same as in "Pick a Nose" when F&C show off the fact they swapped noses. It is also heard in "Heroes vs. Villains". *Pam reveals she and Man-Arctica broke up; they were dating before this episode as shown in “Lice Lice Baby”. Goofs *Hank shows Fanboy and Chum Chum three class photos from previous years, and all have Kyle in them. Kyle shouldn't have been in the photos, as those years took place before the time Kyle arrived. *In the same photos, Kyle had his arms crossed, but when it's time to take the picture Kyle has his hands clasped behind his back like everyone else. *XFinity and On Demand systems use the discription from "The Winners" for this episode. *Before the picture is taken Fanboy and Chum Chum are standing with their arms down and knees bended, but the photo comes out with them cheering with their arms up and their legs kicking. *The first time the class laughs at Fanboy's face, Fanboy's voice can be heard laughing but his mouth doesn't move. *Chum Chum reveals that Hank hates thermometers, but later on in "Attack of the Clones", he takes the class to the Thermometer Factory. *Kyle is one of the students who laughed at Fanboy’s funny face, but he is supposed to despise him. Allusions *'The Doctor and the Monster' - When Fanboy says'' is time of turning the doctor into a monster hilarious'' he's doing a reference to this classic. *'Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde' - Fanboy making the potion and drinking it to turn his face weird is a reference to Dr. Jekyll drinking a potion which turns him into Mr. Hyde. Fanboy even parodies this as "Dr. Joker and Mr. Hyde-larity". He even chokes similar in a way Dr. Jekyll did during the transformation. *'Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted' - The wig Chum Chum wears is similar to the wig that Marty wears in the movie. *'Uncle Grandpa'-The episode has the same name as an episode of the Cartoon Network series, Uncle Grandpa. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Fanboy Category:Mr. Mufflin